The Basement
The Basement Home room to the trolls of Kongregate. 70% 12-year-old or younger trolls, 10% 40 or older year old trolls, 15% regular people, 5% Grammar Nazis. Moderators Loops Loops was the first Mod to officially own the room, being created by EmilyG. Loops is a cool guy, except he's recently left The Basement to hang out in The Cantina and other who-knows-what rooms. Glomple The "other" Mod. After Loops left, he came in. He was a quiet regular of The Basement and then got modded a few months after he joined Kongregate. Then preceded to take over The Basement whilst everyone else thought "Who the censored is Glomple?" Glomple was a de facto member of the Basement for a while, and was most well known for his desires to become a mod. He was always the one voice in the background asking a room full of happy trolls to not curse, or be otherwise disturbing. By the time Glomple had achieved Moderator, he had also wrangled the room ownership out of Loops, and then embarked on his campaign to, in his words, "clean up the Basement". This happened about 3-4 months ago, and judging by the catastrophic results to the room's make up today, he has been 100% successful in ruining the only bastion of true freedom in the wasteland of Kong chat rooms. Between his random and pedantic banning and silencing of regulars, and his constant inviting multiple Mods into the room, he has managed to almost completely clear the room of it's best and brightest, and turned it into just another room full of moronic teen-agers talking about pimples. What is even worse is that he spends no more than a few minutes in the room a day, so the room isn't even his home, just a project in his junior nazi handbook of cool things to destroy. The saddest thing about him is that he obviously just wanted to "be one of the guys", and on the days that he wasn't telling you how and what to say and forcing his notions of morality on you, he was an ok guy. The problem is that every 3-5 days, he seems to have a backlash of conscience or something when he goes ape, and bans his friends and old room regs for no reason what so ever. In Glomple, you find the truest manifestation of what is wrong with Kong as a social site; Hypocrisy, pedantic caprice, and petty tyrants running amok. Regulars - Generation I This is when The Basement started to gain it's Prowess. An age free of trolls, and fun chatting for all. AlexKantra The most awesomest Alex in the history of The Basement. He still comes occasionally, but is mostly off because he actually has a life unlike the current regulars ;D DaisyAna Only Lord knows what she's been up to lately. (Account: DaisyAna56) oDETROITo Awesome, laid back person. Not actually from Detroit. (Detroit is not a gen I, and is not laid back. Detroit is most well known for her "Stories". Bella Coolest person ever. Original "Queen" of The Basement, no matter what anyone says. Often seen with Ace, her boyfriend. (Account: Bella1Cullen) Ace Original "King" of The Basement. Now off training at Air Force or some form of Air trainery. (Account: ace9008) Dawn The person who made this page ^-^ Born in The Basement and have been there ever since. Well, I like to draw.. And play lacrosse.. Oh nobody cares. Just go on reading this page. (Also, I made the username when I was going through the "Omg emo names are so lyke, kewl" phase.) (Account: MidnightDawnn) n's Irbster If there were any trolls, he was the original. He talked with intelligence when he trolled, unlike trolls of The Basement today. 'Troy' To some, he's a friend. To others, however, hes an annoying fruit cake. Kill on sight :P. (Account: Troys50) Others There are much more people in Generation I, but too many to name. Some include, nguy123, cowninja23, jeepedro1426, DogPoop (Aw, how'd I forget him), notprogamer, Sinner13 (Another VIP), TrentasaurusRex (Now resides in DoS), brit1, & themaniacree) Generation II Age of The Trolls. As Gen. I regulars started to die off and quit, The Basement had a new way to reincarnate. But before I get on with this, I should tell you about the classification of Basement trolls. Troll Classes Class 1 Their arguments are intellectual and actually give a good fight. Does not require the use of swears and random "your moms". Class 2 Consists of mid level arguments, some of no reason at all. Mild use of swears and curses. Class 3 Consists of mostly 12 or under year olds that speak with 1337, or text speak. (Ex. ommgg!@!@#$11 uu nub, u dun noe n e thing, lOLz3rs, ur mum!!111111") They swear constantly and randomly like they all have tourette's and mostly argue about random stuff nobody cares about- such as why your mom is so obese. DrStrangeLove Was probably the first troll to come along when Gen. II started. Provocative yet creative, he was actually worthy to be called a Troll. Although now, he is gaming more than trolling, and has been quieted down unless he needs to state something. Class 1 troll. (Account: DrStrangelove87) Turtle He wanted me to say "Best amphibian ever, my secret lover, and the pimp of all the basement... and the world!!". No. No no no.. Well maybe the first part, best amphibian ever in the Basement. Mostly because there ARE no other amphibians. Turtle is a class 2 troll. (Account: turtle39555) Meow! Not a troll. But has the ability to cyber rape you in an argument. A purple Scot pimp with red eyes, wearing a kilt and usually has a beer in one hand and an ass in the other. Her/His/Its mother is usually half drunk in bed with another man or woman, and her/his/its father is usually fully intoxicated whilst with a group of hookers. (Account: TheMeow) Aggressor Epic sauce. Period. Cheese Class 2 troll. im am the main troll today and hate everyone so suck it (Account: Cheeseman66) Generation III I'm just too lazy to put a description of everyone, so I'll just put their names and like one sentence if I can think of it. They're all trolls by the way, unless I say otherwise. Nat Cum sponge "Female". Quit. Category:Chat rooms